


春秋

by Aadmirer



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadmirer/pseuds/Aadmirer
Summary: 本文是顾莞然大大《春秋》视频（B站av57429609）的改文，基本根据春秋一频写作，有些细节是自己ooc写的，仅代表我个人想法！表白顾莞然大大神仙剪频！！！





	春秋

温暖明净的房间里飘散着食物的香气，家里自备的炉锅正呜呜地蒸着沸腾了的底料，柏海站着，拿惯了鲜花的手此刻正削着胡萝卜，成块成块地放进锅里。坐在他对面的李飞就夹着筷子为他拨弄，看着一锅鲜艳的配色分明的锅底开怀地笑。配菜准备齐了，柏海便坐下，继续两个人的闲聊。  
认识柏海是一个意外。  
李飞的话让柏海脸上的笑容的弧度拉得更大，他点点李飞伸出在餐桌上的手指，侧扬着脸答应：“认识你也是一个意外，但我不讨厌。”  
其实李飞隐隐期待的不是“不讨厌”三个字，他想要的是更多，就像他知道柏海不是初见时候酒吧驻唱的歌手一样，他想要了解更多的柏海，而不是一个肤浅的外表。  
他明白自己工作的危险性和保密性，去那个酒吧也是因为另外的一些事，他坐在卡座上，在哪个地方便遵守哪个地方的规则，微微啜一口酒，台上呜呜咽咽，靡靡的歌声突然就消失了，换成了一把好嗓子。  
抬起眼帘，李飞便看见了唱歌的青年男人，他没有酒场一般歌手的落拓，反而有些冷淡，握麦唱歌也并不是为了糊口，不是为了讨好谁，就像他眼底浅浅的寂寞。李飞突然就有了结识他的欲望。  
他唱完一曲，便从台上下来，李飞拔腿要去寻他，却见对方那边窜出几个痞子流氓，要去寻衅的模样，穿过酒吧游廊，凭借他过硬的身体素质和搏斗术，这些杂鱼都被掀翻在地。  
李飞打开那扇门，走进去，倚着门廊便看见回过头看动静的歌手，便冲他展颜一笑，霓虹灯光投射下来，散落在皮肤上，留下光怪陆离的阴影，李飞看见他笑起来露出的一排小白牙。  
或许，他该学学那些姑娘，李飞记起酒吧外的小花店，放下一句等等他便跑了出去，花店主人听说他是送给歌手的，便开心地为他挑了一捧花束，包扎得精美细致，李飞也被她的喜悦而感染，不再冷肃着一张脸。或许，那个白净的歌手也会想要看见一个带着笑容来见他的粉丝吧。  
回到灯光蒙昧摇曳的酒吧，李飞几乎是第一眼就看见了那个歌手，他耳朵上戴着的银质的环，很适合。  
“非常喜欢你的歌，送给你。”  
一捧花递到了柏海面前，他有些惊讶，更多的是高兴，接过花，抱在怀里，他真诚地望着眼前高大英气的青年，微微昂了昂头，说：“谢谢。”  
后来，李飞回想起来，记着的就是柏海的笑，灿烂过那天的花。  
李飞回忆到这儿，柏海便敲了敲桌子，让他别光顾着说话忘了吃饭。  
柏海对李飞的印象很深，因为他就像闯进花园的陌生人，不由分说就将隔绝了的世外划分到了他的空间里，拉起两个人的联系，由不得人拒绝，偏偏他不想抗拒这只花园里来访的蝴蝶。  
李飞送了花以后便出去了，而柏海还留在后台，他想，今晚结束之后找他谈一谈，就当是认识一个朋友。  
谁知道，计划赶不上变化，等柏海出来找到李飞位置的时候，人却已经不在原位上了。  
“哎你好，刚坐这儿的人呢？”柏海找到负责这片区域的女侍应问道。  
“他们去后面了。”  
柏海急匆匆带上几个人便敢去后巷，刚刚拐过转角，他便看见李飞有些狼狈的模样，额头被打破，有血丝悬在额头和下颌。  
几乎是下意识的，柏海冲了上去，和原地有备而来的人打了起来，好像回到最初毫无顾忌的时候，只需要斗，斗赢了便是胜。  
有了支援的人，李飞的压力减少许多，渐渐他们占了上风，那些人见今天完不成任务，便断尾求生地掩护着跑回拉人来的面包车，长扬而去。  
柏海没有去追他们，他侧过身望李飞，李飞也正看着他，两个人便同时转过头去，逼仄的小巷里便响起两个人的笑声。  
他们没有正式问询对方的名字，却自然而然地熟悉了起来也有了很多两人相处的时候，洗刷掉初见时候的动魄惊心。  
现在他们能够坐在对方的家里，煮着对方爱吃的食物，了解对方的私密的空间和信息，俨然已成为一对密友。  
房间里涌动的不仅仅是煮熟了的食物香气，还有一些埋藏在平静表面下的暗流，一点说不清道不明的暧昧。  
李飞意识到的时候是在一个下雨天，那天，柏海依旧是穿着初见那天的衣服，一身牛仔衣，看起来青春又朝气，耳朵上还夹着那个简单的银质耳夹，耳夹也是李飞后来了解到的，柏海并没有穿耳孔，而是选择了方便的耳夹。  
当晚的演出结束以后李飞便借口有事走了，而不是如同往常一般选择等柏海结束一块离开，柏海怔了一小会儿，便笑着点头，李飞便离开了。他的心里也惴惴的，对即将面临的自己的心事。  
他坐在车里，望着窗外酒吧的门口，不一会儿，天竟然落起雨来，他看见乐队其他人先柏海一步走进了雨里，柏海出来了，他开了伞，站在雨中伞下，仿佛要和雨幕融在一起，李飞有些按捺住想要下车去找他的心。  
柏海已经走到台阶口，正要踏下台阶，突然回首，滴滴沥沥的雨里，被冲刷得摇晃的树影，和来往匆匆的人，唯独没有李飞。  
而李飞的视野里，柏海撑着伞立在雨中回头的那一幕，像镀了光，住进了他心里。他确信，对于柏海，有了友达以上的感觉。这个时候，他多么希望柏海能够意识到他们之间不是简单的朋友，像那句歌词里唱的“能成为密友大概总带着爱”。  
养生汤锅按照柏海的心意和李飞的口味被消灭得干净，李飞就端着一杯水坐在沙发上，正大光明地看着柏海。而柏海也任由着他打量自己，他需要确认一件事。  
“花加花艺……”他话还没说完，便被李飞阻断。  
“我知道。”  
柏海笑了，弧度上扬得刚刚好，他点头，许诺：“那你要收下我的花束。”李飞点头，将水一饮而尽。  
第二天，柏海的好友陈默往家里给他带了要求的鲜花，便陪他一块修整鲜花茎身上的刺。  
他发现柏海最近的心情都特别好，今天更甚以往，嘴角勾起来的笑就没拉下来过。  
“今天这束花，配合的是哪个感情故事啊？”这是陈默例行的问话，他其实很开心柏海能够回归到如今的生活，为人世间总总感情所牵绊。  
“今天这个……没有故事，是送给”柏海低头修整着鲜花上的杂刺，倏地便想起李飞，他坚毅的侧脸，棱起的骨，傲骨，回过神来，他轻咳了一下，才继续说道，“嗯、一个朋友。”  
可柏海遮掩的功夫实在是不到位，不太自然的神情和莫名的停顿都让陈默揪住小辫子，笑他太过纯情，他应该是这个世上唯一知道柏海长这么大了还没有过情感生活的人，可现在，他有了一个“朋友”。  
陈默知道过犹不及，也没追问柏海这个朋友究竟是怎么一个朋友法，只在心里默默操心上柏海的情感教程，预备好一切相关的攻略，只等着柏海自投罗网了。  
柏海突然低呼了一声，他圆润的指腹被鲜花上锋利的刺弄破了，正往外冒着殷殷的血，几息间便要将整个指头覆盖。柏海的心不由跳了跳，他压下那股怪异的感觉，可正是这奇诡的直觉曾经救了他的命。  
他压下惊得叫唤的陈默，将血擦掉，又若无其事地去刺，分拣起来，直到成型的花束做出来为止，才长舒了一口气，期待起明天收到花束的那位朋友的反应来。  
李飞也正如柏海想的那般期待着他给的惊喜，可是，工作突然来到，他不得不换上那身崭新的藏青色的警服，去了好久没到的局里。另一方面，柏海也收到自己一位叔伯的信息，不得不提前出了花加，只得吩咐下属帮他将花送过去。  
空气之中挤满了匆忙的气息，只有那拾掇得精细的花兀自开得艳丽，不枯不败。  
李飞将警帽摘下，好好地放在桌前，看队长蔡永强给他们下达最新的任务和指令，看着眼前被画满了线条和字迹的黑板，李飞惊愕又挫败。  
另一边，柏海坐在轿车后边，听着耳机扬声器传出的声音，握紧了拳头，“事情都安排好了吗”，说的是东山市公安局禁毒大队频繁的针对一事，他不得不忍耐下来，明明他已经上了岸，漂了白，还是得被迫牵涉进去。  
李飞所在的东山市公安局这场禁毒行动会议开了近三个小时，驻扎在他心里的正义感驱使着他将这一行动牢牢记住，并全力以赴完成打击犯罪分子的行动。  
“这是我们市最大的一个走私团伙。”蔡永强说得慎重，李飞看见这个面目和蔼的头目，记下他的名字卓耀东。  
“我们跟了他很多年，只有这次，我们可以一网把他们打尽。”  
一网打尽便意味着东山市治安最大的威胁将会成为湮灭的历史，而他想要守护的人，便能够拥有一个他独自一人给不了的安全。  
卓耀东等着柏海，这个他曾经寄予了厚望的犯罪天才，但他从良了，洗白了，还开了个什么花艺公司，甚至异想天开地跑去唱什么歌。柏海家这份事业交到这孩子手里算是毁了。  
可惜。  
但卓耀东不得不感叹这孩子眼光敏锐，他收到最新的消息，上面即将严打，开展一系列禁毒行动，务必抓获东山市走私团伙。  
柏海从他手里拿到一份资料，是东山市公安局的人事材料，放在第一份的男警察，不是李飞那张熟悉的面孔又是谁。柏海抬眼，卓耀东的眼神平静，仿佛在告诉柏海，这一切是巧合。  
既然对方什么也没说，柏海在和他交流了一些信息之后便离开了，回到家的时候，他甚至忘了问李飞收到花没有，又是哪一种心情。  
当天夜里，柏海又失眠了，自从认识李飞，他已经好久不再犯这个小毛病。他不得不吞服下数片安眠药来助自己逃离一下现实世界。  
可很快，老天爷便告诉他，柏海到这个世界上，出生的时候便带着淋漓的鲜血，他得赎罪，他爱的人必然会献祭给这个世界，偿还数不清的人命。  
柏海自噩梦里惊醒过来，黑白的梦境里，杂乱无章，纷繁的制毒厂里，一切都昏昏暗暗，拐角转角里，李飞的脸是那么清晰，他没有穿藏青色的警服，而是简便衣裤，就像一个再普通不过的人，他的额角往外渗着血，头被打破了，胸口也破了一个洞，枪支造成的重创让血不断喷涌，把他整个胸膛濡湿，直至整个人没进血里。  
李飞是缉毒警察，他更是一个普通的血肉之躯，一旦子弹打进要害处，他会马上没命。  
柏海大口大口地喘着气，汲取空气中的氧气，他脑袋还在嗡嗡地响，耳边炸开一枪又一枪的声音，是消音之后的动静，鼻尖和额头的热汗几乎要混为一体。柏海有一刻差点相信李飞已经死在了一场一场的警匪搏斗中。  
手机屏幕亮起来的光让柏海回到现实，是李飞的讯息。  
“花已收到，我很喜欢。”  
“柏海，注意安全。”  
两条信息静静地躺在聊天框里，有些对称，柏海的心忽地就活了过来，咚咚地在胸腔里跳动，汩汩地淌出暖流。  
卓耀东发来了一条信息。  
“情况生变，见面交流。”  
柏海从来没有恨过别人，从始至终他只恨自己，恨他们遇见在错误的时间。  
到最后，他没有回那条信息。手机的震动声也淹没在浴室哗哗不断的水声里。  
浴室玻璃上氤氲的水雾到凌晨才散。  
柏海准时地出现在卓耀东的办公室，严整的西装更好地衬托出他的精英气质，卓耀东很满意。  
“这次找你，就是想让你帮助我一起上岸。上面打压的力度很大，这口饭不好吃。”他说话一向简明扼要，更懂短的话只和聪明人讲。  
柏海听了丝毫不讶异，他就知道卓耀东找他没什么好事，帮他上岸洗白大概也是他和他之间最后一件大事了。桌子上有一份连夜赶制的计划，柏海拿来打开看，他清楚地看见其中极大可能存在的伤亡问题。  
“我打算收山。不过，收山之前，我有一批货要用你的码头，你要亲自在场，亲自交易。”卓耀东不担心柏海不帮他这个忙，他熄灭手中的烟头，未饮尽的白水杯瞬间覆盖上了一层灰烬，和一小截烟头，孤零零地在水面浮转。  
柏海心中一震，亲自在场，亲自交易，这八个字说得何其容易，压在他心头又是怎样一副重担。  
李飞根本不知道他的真实身份，他是光明的前途远大的缉毒警察，而自己是他要打击的罪者。  
李飞是柏海自由心灵里爱着的人，他很爱他，他确定，而李飞不需要知道这一切背后的真相，他要他，好好活下去。  
卓耀东还在等柏海的答复，他要一个准确的信息。他的姿态好整以暇，毫无被警方盯上的狼狈不安。柏海的手指神经质地弹动了一下，他若无其事地换了姿势，让痉挛的手指藏进窥不到的视角里去。  
的确该作决断了。  
柏海离开好一会儿了，卓耀东才满意地又点起一支烟，看烟雾无规则无章法地随意飘散，东山市，根本拘束不住他。   
  
  
李飞最近忙于警局的工作很少和柏海联系，他觉得，自己是在为二人长久的幸福奋斗，每天干劲十足。  
晚上，柏海到李飞家里吃饭。  
很简单的面食，李飞捧着碗却吃得开心，这样简单的生活，在忙碌的东山市的节奏里，就是偷得浮生半日闲。  
柏海心里有不忍，他还穿着从公司出来的西服，若是往常，他一定脱了这束缚的外套，只穿一件简单的毛衣，陪他一起在厨间，在饭厅闹。但今天，和以前，和以后都不同了。  
最后的晚饭吃完了，李飞送柏海回家，但柏海拉住他，让他送自己回公司，李飞有些疑惑，但还是听了他的要求，送他回花加。  
门口正站着陈默，李飞认识他。柏海从副驾驶下来，便走到陈默身边，他絮语了几句，陈默便进去了。  
好一会儿，李飞都以为柏海不再理会自己了，才听到对方站在台阶上唤他。他们并肩走进公司，在花房门口前停住了脚步。柏海却又往前走了两步，他没转身，说话的声音有些闷沉沉的，李飞却听得一清二楚。  
柏海说，要和李飞分开，往后桥归桥、路归路。李飞被钉在原地，原本要挪动追上去的脚步黏在了原地。他有点没反应过来，也从没有想过，会从柏海嘴里听到如此犀利的言语。  
像一把杀人的刀，剐着肉，将血滴出来，等着见骨。  
“这个世界上有那么多男人，你找一个简单容易好相处的，有那么难吗？为什么非要缠着我？”  
这些话太尖刻，有刺从话锋里伸出来，割得人不见血，却密密麻麻全是伤口。李飞就站在他身后，看他条纹西装的背影，像是要看进他骨子里，从来没觉得拥有温暖的笑的柏海会这么冷冽。李飞的后背已全是汗，但越是这个时候，他反倒越发平静起来，开口讨要答案：“什么意思？”  
“你都亲眼看见了，不是吗？！”柏海倏忽转过身来，语气变得更加激烈起来，他质问李飞，要他扪心自问，柏海是一个怎样自私的人，“我就没有能力去爱一个人……”柏海背对着李飞往回走，他的小腿都痉挛得轻晃着，软皮鞋都承载不住他摇动的神智，明明公司拐角这段路那么短，柏海却走得一点也不容易，像小人鱼变成人类双腿以后踩着尖刀行走的滋味。他几乎都要放弃所有坚持，让李飞知道所有真相，把所有心事都曝露给他看。  
“好啊，你看着我说。”李飞叫住快要消失在转角后的柏海。  
“你明明那么喜欢人家，干嘛非得撵人家走啊。”陈默在转角后看着柏海，他知道柏海有多喜欢李飞，为他，柏海似乎都不像是柏海了。  
旁边的电梯上下指示灯闪着红光，一层一层地往上跃动，叮地一声，本层电梯开启了。  
柏海跨进去，李飞赶上来。  
“你看着我的眼睛说……”他们相望，李飞的眼神已带了点渴求，他赌柏海根本说不出口他不爱他，“说你不爱我。”  
电梯门自动关上了，那数秒时间，柏海红色的唇抿紧了又松开，李飞看得见他微红的眼角眼尾，那么明显。  
柏海爱他。  
“你怎么活得那么拧巴呢。”陈默的声音在电梯里是柏海逃不过的问，他也想问自己，为什么要活得这么拧巴，爱不得，恨不得，打不得，离不得。  
亲手将李飞推离开自己的世界，柏海摇摇欲坠的身体垮了，他倚倒在办公室的门板后，门外是他狠心要离开的世界，那里有芬芳的怒放的鲜花，有让人感觉到存在的音乐，有自由，有李飞。他们曾经停留在柏海的花园，曾经属于过他，但现在，不是了。  
就连软弱的哭泣也是不能大声释放的，柏海的哭也是压抑着的，眼泪只是无声地滑，无声地坠，越是流泪，心中的痛苦越是积累得多，不得发泄。  
李飞没有停留在花加，他转身去了警局同事们常去的训练馆，没有多余的言语，一身锐不可当的气势，他戴着拳套，拼尽全力，一记狠过一记，重重击打眼前的沙袋。  
他不明白柏海，不明白无疾而终的爱情，他手里握不住他，爱情就像流沙，窸窸窣窣，不知道在哪一刻就流干净了。  
他记得他动心那一刹那，沥沥的雨里，柏海撑着伞回头的模样，镀了一层暖黄的晕，温柔得不可思议。  
柏海爱他，他确信。  
  
  
两个人离开了彼此的生活，李飞在完成任务的余闲时间去寻找柏海离开他的答案，却寻找不到自己爱情的答案，他记得，他要柏海看着自己的眼睛说，他不爱他。而柏海眼尾的红从那天就扫进了他的梦里，梦生梦死间都逃不开，忘不掉。  
李飞摘下拳套，徒然地拨开额角细密的汗，点开那串已铭记于心的电话号码，他希冀柏海不要将自己的电话号码拉进黑名单。  
嘟嘟两声，万幸，电话通了。  
“我们之前……相处都是假的吗？”电话里李飞声音里的细微颤抖让电流遮掩住，他不希望让柏海发现自己的不自信和害怕听到不想要的答案的畏惧。就连相处两个字的细节也吞咽不说出。  
电话对面的柏海先是沉默了一晌，他该立马拒绝的，却贪恋这一点儿时间的温存。  
李飞猜到了柏海身份的不简单，但他相信他们相处的这段时间，他能感知到柏海这个人的真实，他渴求的自由，他想挥去斩断的寂寞，通通他都触碰到了。  
他以为他们能够好好地在一起，即使他有着正义的身份，负担着正义的责任，即使，即使柏海是毒贩。大概爱情来临的时候，鲜有人做得到慧剑断情丝。至少李飞没办法。  
分手冷静期间，李飞根本放不下柏海，他驱车在那些熟悉的街道寻找，却在雨天，又是雨天，见到柏海，他没有穿那些成套的西服，只是一件简单的黑色外套，连头发也服帖地落在额头，露出下面精致的眉眼。  
他看着柏海，看他瘦削了的脸庞，看他捧着美丽花束的手，看他把握在手里的花束送给一个可怜的哭泣的女孩，他突然就不想控制了，而柏海从女孩面前站起身，撑着伞，走进潺潺的雨里。  
隔着连绵的雨水和厚实的车窗玻璃，李飞看见他回头，他就静立在雨中，多情的眼凝望那收了花、呆住了的不知道该不该继续哭的女孩。  
一如他们的初见，那个回首的弧度，那样的温柔神情。  
李飞脑子里思绪万千，可柏海的回答其实在下一秒便给出来了，只是他说得慢，又那么绝情。  
“我只劝你一句，别再把时间浪费在我身上，我试着努力过了，这就是我的答案。”  
“我试着努力过了”李飞不得不做起曾经在他看来无聊的文字游戏，柏海或许爱李飞，但没有李飞自我想象的那么深。  
李飞笑了，笑得勉强，等肌肉都有些僵硬了，他才意识到隔着手机屏幕，柏海根本看不见。  
夜晚的东山市，人潮车流不息，李飞却逆行在这庞大的溪流中，他往熟悉的地址去，站在楼下看花加，他望得见办公室在夜色里亮起来的灯。柏海果然在这儿。  
还没等李飞进去，门外的保安就尽职尽责地阻拦了他，李飞此时满头的汗，后背前胸的衣服也浸润了，却不得不打起精神对付他们。  
等到柏海在办公室见到找上来的李飞的时候，他已经收拾好了之前的狼狈，他深吸一口气，柏海却连眼神也不肯给，只剩下冰冷的空气。  
他想拉住他的手，柏海侧过脸去不看李飞，他不愿意和他有对视接触，拉上的手挣扎着不要被牵附在一起，反复二三次。  
柏海挣动的力度那么大，几乎将他所尝试过的努力都挥洒出来了。柏海却只是在忍，忍住要决堤的眼泪，一种无比悲伤的气氛攫住他，让他呼吸困难，以至于一句狠话、重话也说不出口。  
李飞揽住他，宽厚的手盖住他的眼睛，指节上清晰地感知到湿意和水痕。柏海的泪水究竟是为了什么，不言而喻。李飞却被烫到一般，松了手，离开。  
关门的声音过了好久，柏海才反应过来，他拼命闭住眼睛，想阻拦肆意的泪，抬手才发现满脸的泪痕，湿透了，仿佛下过了雨。  
他们的纠缠连一句话也没来得及说便戛然而止了。  
房间里有花，静谧地散着香，李飞拿起一枝，眼前便浮现出柏海为他剃花刺，扎花送他的影子，眼前好像有他在晃动，笑得那么甜蜜，整张脸上都是遮也遮不住的笑意。一晃神，便又消失了，真切地告诉李飞，是幻象而已。  
他抬头看日历，这周四就是禁毒行动的收网日，他一定会找到他，要他坦诚以待，不要再逃避、再欺骗他的爱。  
李飞有想过两个人真正在一起后的生后，最常出现的画面，是两只交叠的戴着对戒的手，他早已经准备好了一对戒指，希望用它圈住柏海，就像那天在酒吧里他看见的柏海耳朵上的那只银质耳夹，永远地属于他吧。  
  
  
周四，东山市公安局禁毒大队的行动日，李飞已经准备好了一切，他藏身在隐秘处，看卓耀东他们的团伙交易双方都出现在码头上。  
码头一带早已经让线人带出来消息，埋伏下警方的人。李飞握着枪，一动也不动，数着眼前的敌人人数。  
一箱一箱的高纯度白粉被拿出来验货，另一方则是当场验钞，交易的双方都可以说是肆无忌惮。等到耳麦里传出蔡队行动的命令，李飞动作极快地去追击那个头目，子弹从枪膛里出来的刹那，比李飞自己想象中的还要快。  
整个码头，三方人马交战在一块，警方虽然占了优势，但敌人凶恶，局势混乱无比，李飞握着枪追击卓耀东，却看见他跑去了柏海身边。  
柏海，柏海也在交易现场，李飞端着枪的手依然稳健，但他的心却突突地跳，太阳穴似乎也随之而抽搐，指缝里冒出了汗。  
柏海的脸依然白净，这次却白得更甚以往，没了血色，而他的眼神里带着释然，就在那一瞬间，李飞似乎看见那释然背后的所有未来——  
这场收网行动结束以后，东山市的安全得到极大保障和提升，李飞可以等，等柏海出来，然后他们可以隐姓埋名，戴着那两只对戒，无论在哪个地方，只要两只手相握，都是家。  
扳机扣响，子弹离膛，有人倒下了，随着这声结束罪恶者的枪响结束，警笛呜啦呜啦地拉响，东山市最大走私团伙的犯罪行动被成功打击，而其主要成员也被抓获归案。

那场轰动整个东山市的禁毒行动结束半年了，民众们偶尔还会提起那个叫卓耀东的被枪毙的罪大恶极的走私头子，而李飞则早已隐没在了酱醋油茶的生活里，今天是清明，他刚去了烈士陵园为行动中牺牲的队友们敬礼献花。  
车载FM放着一首男声清唱的情歌，他唱得缠缠绵绵，催人泪下，李飞便想起柏海来，眼睛湿润了，晚间大街上的霓虹灯光映射进那些湿的光里，更添凄楚。   
李飞以为自己忘了，但他记得清楚，收网那天抱在怀里的柏海身体的温度，他的血的温热和湿冷，那具失了温的身体，还有自己奔腾的停不下来的泪水。  
柏海的手甚至还没摸到他的脸，大量流失的血，极速失去的温度便将他们生离、死别。那张灿烂的笑颜从彩色到灰白，一颗子弹只用了一分钟的时间。  
他没送出去的戒指，柏海也再没机会戴上。那只为柏海量身定做的戒指，和他交握的手，和他辛酸苦辣的滋味，共他度余生的日子，通通幻作了泡影。  
陈默对他说：“无论怎么看，柏海也不像是毒枭，他的手那么轻软，很适合插花，对不对？”  
李飞听了，说不出任何话，而陈默大概也只是想找个人倾诉，临到他要走了，李飞才喃喃说出一句：“他的眼神，他看我的眼神不是一个毒枭的眼神。”  
他的眼神，他看我的眼神不是一个毒枭的眼神。  
在李飞的脑海里，有柏海各种各样的眼神，有他站在台上，光芒四射的眼神，落寞的眼神，穿着毛衣煮着汤锅充满爱意的眼神，穿着西装渴望自由的眼神，撑伞回望温柔的眼神，爱李飞的眼神。  
李飞眨眨眼，努力让泪意凝在眼眶里，他知道，正如他希望的一样，我的爱人你要过得很好，即使没有我在你身边。  



End file.
